Muérdago
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Jet y Droy nunca se imaginaron la que liarían en el gremio por esconder muérdago mágico en él. ¡Ellos sólo querían saber quién amaba Levy! Pero claro, ellos nunca imaginaron que habría más de una mujer enamorada en el gremio. Este fic participa en el Reto Tu OTP del Gran Gremio de Fiore [Multipairing, ONE-SHOT, COMPLETO].


_**Bueno, si me dejan, debo decir que este One-Shot participa en el reto Tu OTP del foro de fanfiction el Gran Gremio de Fiore. Digo si me dejan porque creo que he utilizado un vació legal que había por ahí y he escrito este fic Multipairing. Así que sí, esto es un MULTIPAIRING. Avisados estáis, no desvelo las parejas pero espero que la mayoría os gusten ^^**_

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-san (¡larga vida!) y yo hago esto sin ánimo alguno de lucro. Pero la historia en sí es mía y si plagias te saldrán arrugas y se te pondrá un diente verde. He dicho.**_

* * *

><p>Jet y Droy la habían cagado a base de bien. Pero cagado, cagado hasta el fondo. Pero ellos no querían hacerlo, no. De verdad que ellos no tenían la intención de iniciar esa pelea en el gremio que acabó destrozándolo todo. ¡Por Mavis! Cómo iban ellos a querer que Erza no pudiera comerse su amado pastel de fresas porque Laxus había electrocutado a Gray porque éste le había tirado los calzoncillos a la cara porque había recibido uno de los rugidos de fuego que Natsu había empezado a lanzarle a Loke porque Loke había robado delante de él algo que quería mucho porque Elfman estaba cerca chillándole a Evergreen alguna cosa de ser un hombre porque Gajeel quería desmembrar a su padre ya que éste quería llevarse a Levy de ahí porque Doranbolt, en su intento de impresionar a Granadine, había mencionado que Wendy era una maga fuerte porque Charle había rechazado, una vez más, el pescado que le ofrecía Happy porque ella era una dama porque el gato había visto como se besaban Arzak y Biska debajo de un muérdago porque Biska le había dado un bombón de chocolate con forma de bala y él al aceptarlo la había besado, ¡en los labios!, porque había aparecido un poco de muérdago en sus cabezas y Happy quería que Charle lo besara así.<p>

Pero… ¿Por qué había aparecido el muérdago? Fácil, Jet y Droy sólo querían saber de quién estaba enamorada Levy. Era sólo eso, pero claro, cómo no sabían cuándo el galán se acercaría a ella y ellos no podían acompañarla a todos lados, decidieron esconder mágicamente un montón de semillas de muérdago mágico por todo el gremio. A ver si con un poco de suerte éste aparecía en la fiesta de Noche Buena del gremio y ellos podrían pillarlo _in fraganti_. ¿El problema en su infalible plan? Jet y Droy nunca se imaginaron que había más de una mujer enamorada en Fairy Tail. ¿Las consecuencias? La destrucción del gremio y la paliza de sus vidas cuando Erza se enteró de que ellos eran los culpables.

Pero la historia de cómo acabaron de rodillas y rogando por sus vidas fue más o menos así.

.

.

.

Droy había conseguido las semillas de muérdago mágico esa misma fría mañana de diciembre. Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara se había dirigido hacía el gremio para llevar a cabo su plan. Jet lo esperaba dentro y cuando lo vió entrar se acercó a él.

— ¿Las tienes? —preguntó ansioso taladrándolo con la mirada.

— Sí —contestó Droy haciendo que Jet suspirara de alivio—. Toma —continuó dándole disimuladamente una bolsa con algunas semillas—. Tú ponlas en la barra y alrededor, yo me encargo de la entrada y del resto de la sala.

— Hazlo con disimulo estúpido gordinflón —habló Jet entre dientes—. Si nos pillan somos magos muertos.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Droy miró enfadado a su compañero de equipo. Él más que nadie sabía qué debían hacer—. Yo tampoco quiero que Erza nos dé una paliza…

Ambos temblaron de miedo al imaginarse a la temible y terrible Titania al corriente de sus planes. Seguro que defendería el honor y la honra de Levy hasta que en sus cuerpos no quedara un solo hueso que romper.

Definitivamente que se enterase Erza de lo que estaban tramando no era una opción. Pero claro, Erza había oído perfectamente como Mirajane le encargaba a Droy todo el tema de la decoración florar de ese año. Y Erza Scarlet era alguien que sabía sumar dos más dos.

**§¤§**

La primera fase del desastre sucedió a la hora de la comida. Muchos miembros del gremio se encontraban en sus casas o en las calles de Magnolia comprando los regalos a último minuto. Pero aun así el gremio bullía de actividad. Mirajane con mano de demonio de hierro dirigía a las cientos de personas que entraban y salían trayendo comida, dirigiéndose a desatascar algo, retirando sillas inservibles debido a las habituales peleas…

Había muy pocos miembros de Fairy Tail en el gremio en aquel momento. A parte de la segunda mujer más temida después de Erza, estaba Levy encargándose de la cocina, ya que era la que mejor cocinaba de todo el gremio, mientras un reportero de la _Sorcerer Magazine_ le hacía una entrevista especial sobre el banquete de Navidad. Pantherlily hacía de ayudante de Levy mientras pensaba en los kiwis que ésta le había prometido como premio.

En el gremio también estaban Lucy y Happy, la primera ayudaba con la decoración del árbol y el gato se encargaba de colgar adornos en el techo junto con Charle. Gray estaba afuera haciendo pequeñas esculturas de hielo para decorar la entrada y en una mesa, algo apartada de la entrada principal, estaban sentados Arzak, Biska y su hija Asuka.

— ¡Me encanta la Navidad! —Chilló emocionada la pequeña que iba vestida con un mono de reno, cortesía de Erza.

— A tu padre y a mí nos alegra que estés tan contenta —comentó Biska antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

— Va Asuka siéntate y acábate la comida. Sino Santa no te traerá nada —habló su padre con una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios ante el entusiasmo de su primogénita.

— ¡Sí!

La pequeña se acabó la comida en el plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y miró a sus padres con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara.

— Ahora que has acabado Asuka ¿Por qué no le das a papá eso?

Arzak las miró sin entender pero su atención tuvo que centrarla en su pequeña hija que de un salto había bajado de la silla dónde estaba sentada y había dado la vuelta a la mesa hasta quedar a su lado. Rebuscó algo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió. El pistolero frunció el entrecejo y tomó el paquetito, miró a su mujer con una ceja alzada preguntándole en silencio de qué se trataba eso.

— Va, ábrelo —instó ella mientras sentaba a Asuka en sus rodillas.

Él se apresuró a desenvolver el paquete y lo que vió lo dejó mudo de la impresión. Dentro había un bombón con forma de bala. Su cerebro tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta adornaba sus labios.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionado Arzak mientras notaba como un nudo de emoción le obstruía el estómago y le costaba tragar.

Biska asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Asuka dio un par de saltos emocionada.

— ¡Voy a recibir el mejor regalo del gremio! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita!—Chilló Asuka sin poderse contener. El matrimonio se cogió de las manos intentando transmitirse, en ese gesto íntimo y silencioso, lo mucho que se amaban—. Wow, mamá, papá ¿Qué es esa flor rara que cuelga en el techo?

Arzak extrañado alzó la vista y no pudo evitar sofocar una risa de incredulidad.

— ¡Arzak y Biska están debajo del muérdago! —Chilló una emocionada Lucy desde la entrada.

— ¡Debéis besaros! —Apoyó Levy a su mejor amiga mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a Lily de la emoción.

— ¿No somos demasiado grandes para esta tradición? —Preguntó Biska con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de la vergüenza.

— Ara, ara. Nunca se es demasiado grande para darle un beso a la persona que amas —respondió la mayor de los Strauss desde la barra.

Ambos magos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Sí, nunca era demasiado tarde para besar a la persona que amaban. Se inclinaron hacía delante y juntaron sus labios en un corto y casto beso que recibió los vítores de todos los presentes.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —Se quejó la niña hinchando sus cachetes enfadada.

Sus padres se rieron y cada uno la besó en una mejilla haciendo reír a su pequeña. Esa debería haber sido la primera señal para Jet y Droy de que su plan no iba a salir precisamente como querían. Pero claro, ¿quién podía culparlos de despistados ante tal tierna escena?

**§¤§**

— Neee Charle —llamó Happy a su compañera Exceed—. Feliz Navidad.

Charle giró su cuerpo para ver de frente al gato azul que estaba tendiéndole un regalo que curiosamente tenía forma de pez. Charle suspiró cansada y con las blancas mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Era la hora de repartir los regalos en Fairy Tail, ya habían cenado y tomado el postre y milagrosamente se habían puesto de acuerdo para repartir los regalos, un momento que Charle había rezado para saltarse porque sabía que el estúpido gato iba a regalarle un pescado. Y ella ya no sabía cómo decirle que odiaba esos seres.

— No me gustan los pescados Happy —dijo la felina dejando ir un suspiro de cansancio—. No sé cómo sigues insistiendo en regalármelos si nunca te los acepto.

— ¡Pero no es un pescado Charle! —Protestó el azulado felino mientras le tendía con más insistencia el regalo y Charle lo miraba con una ceja arqueada debido a la incredulidad—. Bueno podría decirse que sí pero no. Ábrelo por favor.

Charle suspiró agotada y negando con la cabeza tomó el regalo que su compañero le ofrecía. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos notó que era demasiado duro para ser un pez, pero una nunca sabía con Happy. Así que lo desenvolvió temiendo qué iba a encontrar. Cuando lo tuvo completamente desenvuelto no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

— ¡Es una caja para guardar el té con forma de pez! —Exclamó un emocionado Happy—. Como a ti te gusta mucho el té y a mí me gustas mucho tú y los peces y tú siempre me estás diciendo que los peces y el té son incompatibles he pensado que este regalo te podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

Charle no sabía qué decir. Sólo podía mirar fijamente al Exceed que tenía delante preguntándose cómo es que no se rendía nunca y qué era ese extraño sentimiento que estaba sintiendo oprimiéndole el pecho.

— Oh ¿No es esa planta que llaman muérdago?

La gata alzó sus ojos alarmada y comprobó que efectivamente ella y Happy estaban de pie debajo de una rama de muérdago. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Enfocó la vista en el otro gato y lo que vió en los ojos de éste la asustó.

— ¡A una dama no se le regala un pescado sea como sea! —Y Charle de una patada envió lejos a Happy.

— ¡Pero yo sólo quería un beso tuyo Charle!

**§¤§**

— Así que trabajas para el Gran Consejo Mágico —Doranbolt tragó grueso e intentó que sus miedos no lo dominaran.

— Sí. Actualmente soy el jefe de las fuerzas de seguridad —explicó tan calmadamente como pudo.

— Mamá, Doranbolt-san es muy bueno en su trabajo —Wendy se sentó entre él y su madre, madre que gracias a la afición de Levy por los libros de hechizos antiguos ya no tenía más su forma dragonesca, sino una forma cien por cien humana. Qué afortunado era.

— Yo no lo dudo cariño —contestó Granadine con una sonrisa algo forzada en su cara—. Pero tu vieja madre carece de esa capacidad tuya tan rápida de perdonar y olvidar.

Sí, Doranbolt sentía su muerte más cerca que nunca ¿Dónde estaban las crisis y amenazas mundiales cuando las necesitabas? ¿A dónde habían quedado las bellas tradiciones de que sorpresivamente un enemigo destrozara el gremio de Fairy Tail? Si las costumbres se perdían ya nada tenía sentido en la vida y era mejor vivir en la anarquía y el caos.

— ¿Cómo voy a fiarme de que te proteja alguien que no tuvo reparos en sacrificarte a ti y a todos tus nakamas por un ascenso?

— Si tanto conoce a Wendy sabrá que ella no es una niña asustada que necesita que la protejan —saltó él aferrándose al poco valor que le quedaba y olvidándose de cualquier amenaza mágica—. Sí, hice cosas malas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero me toca a mí vivir con mis pecados. Wendy es una maga muy poderosa que sólo necesita tiempo y un duro entrenamiento para llegar a alcanzar todo su potencial como Dragon Slayer. No se equivoque señora, Wendy no necesita alguien que la proteja, sino alguien que la apoye y esté siempre para ella.

— Doranbolt-san…

Ambos se miraron con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios y por primera vez aquella noche el mago de pelo negro se permitió relajarse. Ese fue su error fatal. Porque si hubiera estado más atento hubiera oído el pequeño chispazo que indicaba que él y la joven Dragon Slayer estaban sentados debajo de una rama de muérdago.

— ¡Así que eran esas tus sucias intenciones para con mi hija estúpido cabrón lascivo asalta cunas!

Sí, Doranbolt era cena de dragón.

**§¤§**

— ¡Levy-chan eres asombrosa! Ojalá fueras tú mi hija y no el estúpido este…

Levy esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa a la versión humana de Metallicana. Gajeel estaba algo alejado sentado en una mesa y enfurruñado fulminando a su padre con la mirada, Lily no estaba muy lejos pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose un kiwi para intentar salvarla.

— No es para tanto Metallicana-san… —murmuró ella intentando liberarse de su autoproclamado padre adoptivo.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —Insistió él cogiéndole más fuerte de las manos—. ¡Has estado maravillosa en la entrevista de hoy por la mañana! ¡Qué habilidad con los cuchillos y qué paladar más refinado! —La halagó con estrellitas de emoción y admiración en los ojos—. Eres lista, brillante, guapa, encantadora… ¡No sé cómo una flor tan bella como tú se junta con el patán de mi hijo!

— ¡Oe tú ya está bien! —Gajeel se levantó enfurecido de su asiento y se encaró a su progenitor—. Estoy harto de tu comportamiento con la enana.

— ¡No la llames así! —Chilló el dragón de metal indignado.

— ¡Es enana! —Chilló el Dragon Slayer aún más fuerte.

— ¡Está concentrada en pequeñas dosis que no es lo mismo!

— ¡No digas gilipolleces viejo senil! ¡Yo la llamo cómo me da la gana!

— ¡¿Con qué derecho, eh?! —Preguntó Metallicana bravucón—. ¡Ni siquiera le has comprado un regalo de Navidad!

— ¡Para tu información sí que le he comprado uno viejo chocho!

Y apartando a un sorprendido Matellicana de su camino Gajeel se paró en frente de Levy y le tendió un pequeño paquete mal envuelto.

— Feliz Navidad —murmuró él no tan seguro, apartando la vista incapaz de verla a los ojos y algo sonrojado.

Levy lo aceptó de buena gana y lo desenvolvió con expectación. ¡Y ella que pensaba que no iba a recibir nada de esa dura cabeza de metal! Se encontró con una pequeña caja de metal que se dio prisa en abrir y dentro se encontró un delicado adorno para el pelo con forma de flor hecho de acero.

— Como me dijiste que eras alérgica al metal he pensado que esto sería perfecto. Ya sabes… —comentó haciendo un vago gesto con las manos mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes orbes rojas.

El Redfox no añadió nada más pero para Levy no fue necesario ya que ella lo había entendido todo sin necesidad de que él se lo explicara. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa curvando sus delgados y definidos labios.

— Muchas gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado nunca —dijo sinceramente mientras sentía unas locas ganas de volver a besar al hombre que tenía delante.

Gajeel sólo soltó su típica risilla mientras seguía abrazando a la maga de escritura sólida pero un pequeño destello encima de sus cabezas lo hizo alzar la cabeza. No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar lo que pasó, sólo supo que después de que su cerebro asimilara que estaba de pie debajo de un trozo de muérdago con Levy en sus brazos escuchó un rugido animal lleno de rabia y se vio cruelmente apartado de su maga favorita.

— ¡Y una mierda vas a besar mi hija pedazo de chatarra maloliente! —Sentenció un Metallicana muy enfadado mientras rodeaba a Levy en un abrazo protector—. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver vas a mancillarla!

— ¡Tú lo has querido viejo!

Si Jet y Droy hubieran sido listos después de presenciar esto no se hubieran quedado y llorado lágrimas amargas de decepción. Esa era la señal para huir y esconderse. Esa era la señal del desastre.

**§¤§**

— ¡Soy un hombre! —Chilló un algo achispado Elfman a una bastante achispada Evergreen.

— ¡¿Y a mí qué me cuentas estúpido?! —Evergreen miró a sus lados avergonzada buscando una escapatoria ante lo que le iba a venir.

— ¡Tú eres una mujer!

— ¡Enhorabuena genio! —Evergreen esperaba que no se notara el miedo en su voz—. ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar tu solo a esa conclusión?

— ¿¡Si eres una mujer de verdad porque no admites que me amas y acabamos ya de una vez con todo esto!?

— ¿¡Pero qué estupideces dices!? —La maga sabía que tenía el rostro más colorado que el pelo de Erza—. ¡Yo no te amo! —Elfman simplemente la cogió fuerte por los hombros y la acercó a él. Debía escaparse, y debía hacerlo ya, con un movimiento rápido de cabeza se quitó las gafas y miró directamente a los ojos al mediano de los Strauss—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— Soy un hombre —El mago se irguió con orgullo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal—. Un hombre de verdad libra de los temores a su mujer. Sé que te preocupaba eso de dejarme tieso como una estatua sin que tú lo quisieras, así que la semana pasada conseguí derrotar a una bestia de piedra. La única bestia que es inmune a tu magia.

La única integrante femenina del Raijunshuu no sabía qué decir. Era lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por ella. Sí, su poder le resultaba útil a veces, pero una parte de ella, una parte que cada vez se había hecho más grande, temía el no poder llevar una vida normal el día de mañana con la persona que amaba. Tragó saliva ¿Por qué Elfman conseguía hacerlo todo tan fácil?

— Mira arriba mujer —Evergreen alzó la vista y encontró un poco de muérdago encima de sus cabezas—. Por fin aceptas tus sentimientos.

La maga sonrió sintiendo como dos finas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se acercó un poco dispuesta a besar al hombre entre hombres, su hombre. Sin embargo algo chocó contra ellos haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y ella miró enfadada hacía la futura estatua que decoraría su habitación.

— ¡Nooooo Levy-chaaaaaaaaan! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi pequeña malditos?!

Bueno, quizás se había equivocado de víctima.

**§¤§**

— ¡Feliz Navidad Luce!

— ¡Feliz Navidad Natsu! —La maga estelar sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Muchas gracias por tu regalo Natsu! —Confesó contenta rompiendo el abrazo con Natsu.

— ¿Regalo? —Preguntó un confundido y algo atontado Dragon Slayer de fuego—. ¿Qué regalo? Yo no te he regalado nada…

— Bueno, indirectamente sí que lo has hecho —se apresuró a explicar Lucy mientras nerviosa se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Quiero decir que estas son mis primeras Navidades después de mucho tiempo. Son las primeras Navidades que de verdad disfruto después de la muerte de mi madre. Son mis primeras Navidades rodeada de la gente que se ha convertido en mi familia —Lucy lo miró con sus orbes marrones algo aguados debido a las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento—. Nunca estaría aquí de no haber sido por ti y por Happy.

— ¡No tienes porqué agradecernos Luce! —Natsu le sonrió como él solía hacerlo y le restó importancia con la mano—. ¡Gracias a ti por querer unirte! No necesito un regalo…

— ¡Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que es! —Lo cortó una emocionada Lucy—. Es algo que te encanta y que cuando lo veas te vas a volver loco, vas a querer devorarlo.

A Natsu se le desencajó la mandíbula debido al asombro. No podía ser… No se atrevería… ¿O sí? No, definitivamente su compañera no podía estarse refiriendo a lo que él creía que se refería ¿Verdad? O sea, si estuvieran los dos solos en el apartamento de ella sería creíble que el regalo que iba a darle, ese regalo que quería devorar y con el que se volvería loco, era ella desnuda con solo llamas tapándole los lugares más íntimos, secretos no porque Luce tenía esa estúpida manía de acabar siempre desnuda. Pero claro, estaban en mitad del gremio y debía ser realista ¡Quizás le prendería fuego a sus labios!

— Simplemente observa —para nada, él quería comer, comer y devorar, devorar y empacharse de ella—. ¡Ábrete puerta del Fénix! — ¿¡Para qué mierda quería él un espíritu estelar!? ¡Él quería a su Luce desnuda y ardiendo! Cómo podía esa mujer jugar así con él…—. ¿No es genial?

— Oh sí, guay —contestó sin poder disimular su decepción.

— Cómo se nota que no sabes lo que es un fénix —habló la maga estelar negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Fire, ¿podrías por favor enseñarle a mi amigo qué es un fénix?

— Como desee hime-sama —contestó el espíritu estelar haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Lucy.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué Luce tenía espíritus celestiales tan hermosos? Hasta él podía ver que ese estúpido vestido con un estúpido traje rojo con alas doradas era atractivo. Sin embargo olvidó rápidamente esos pensamientos cuando vió, extasiado y babeando, cómo el espíritu creaba fuego de la nada.

— ¿Ves? —Lucy habló desde la seguridad y el orgullo de alguien que ha acertado con un regalo—. Ahora con Fire podré ayudarte si en una batalla tienes hambre. No nos veremos en apuros tan serios porque tienes hambre y no soy capaz de crear un poco de fuego para ti.

— No es tu culpa Luce —se apresuró a decir el Dragon Slayer—. Eres la mejor —añadió con una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes—. ¡Eres la mejor compañera que podría tener!

La maga se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo. Si él supiera lo que él conseguía hacerle con sólo pronunciar las palabras adecuadas…

— Luce —susurró el come fuego—. No te muevas… Hay una planta increíblemente sospechosa encima de nuestras cabezas.

La chica alzó la cabeza algo extrañada y rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

— Eso es muérdago —dijo Lucy volviendo a enfocar su mirada al chico—. La tradición dicta que si dos personas están de pie debajo de éste deben darse un beso —¡No se atrevería a creérselo! Al final conseguiría un beso de Luce, de su Luce… ¡Como alguien se atreviera a amenazar la seguridad del mundo mágico lo carbonizaba!—. ¿Qué te parece? —Murmuró distraída Lucy—. Al final también te regalaré mi primer beso debajo del muérdago.

El corazón de Natsu latió con más fuerza. Lucy se había acercado a él y lentamente estaba acercando su cara a la suya ¡Iba a besarlo! Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza esperando el primer beso, debajo del muérdago, de Lucy Heartfilia. Lamentablemente éste nunca llegó. Natsu Dragneel abrió los ojos preguntándose porque Lucy tardaba tanto en darle el beso y lo que vio lo dejó en estado de shock. Loke se había autoconvocado, para variar, y estaba besando a Lucy, su Lucy, a la futura señora Dragneel si Mavis lo permitía, en los labios.

— ¡Maldito Loke! ¡Te has llevado algo que quería delante de mis ojos!

¿Que qué estaba haciendo Igneel? Bueno, él estaba en un rincón llorando la desgracia de su hijo adoptivo. Porque era tener mala suerte que te robaran el primer beso debajo del muérdago de la chica de la que estabas enamorado, pero aún más desgracia que el hijo de puta que lo había hecho se la llevara al Mundo Celestial, mundo al que tú no tenías acceso. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que diez espíritus se habían autoconvocado para darte una paliza por querer propasarte con su ama, tampoco es que se le pudiera llamar suerte.

**§¤§**

— ¡Gray-sama!

El mago de hielo giró la cabeza y enfocó su vista en la maga de agua. Al parecer el momento de la verdad había llegado, tragó grueso y miró de reojo a Erza. Bien parecía distraída ante el pastel de fresas que le estaba dando Mirajane… No, no lo estaba, incluso ante ese manjar Titania lo miró y le prometió vivir el resto de su vida en el infierno sino aclaraba las cosas con Juvia.

— _Hazlo con tacto o tus preciosas bolas de nieve decorarán mi salón_ —Gray en ese momento odiaba saber leer los labios, ahora estaba más acojonado.

— ¡Gray-sama! —volvió a llamarlo Juvia ya a su lado y con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¡Feliz Navidad Gray-sama!

— Feliz Navidad para ti también Juvia —contestó él esbozando una débil sonrisa e intentando que su nerviosismo no saliera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —casi pudo sentir como una de las afiladas y letales espadas de Erza se presionaba contra su yugular… ¿Era idea suya o cada vez costaba más respirar?

— ¡Claro que sí Gray-sama! Juvia está rodeada de todos sus amigos y por primera vez ha recibido regalos que de verdad le gustan.

— ¿Regalos que de verdad te gustan? —ahora estaba desconcertado y picado por la curiosidad ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— Sí, en el orfanato dónde estaba Juvia celebraban la Navidad pero como Juvia era muy rara, porque aún no lo había conocido a usted, Gray- sama, los niños se burlaban de ella, y la Navidad no era una excepción —agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar su vergüenza y los azules ojos de Juvia se oscurecieron por un momento al recordar el dolor y la soledad—. ¡Pero ahora es todo diferente gracias a usted, Gray-sama! —Confesó la chica alzando la cabeza mientras dos lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

— No creo haber sido tan importante Juvia —murmuró Gray algo nervioso, lo habían acusado muchas veces de destrozar vidas ¿Pero eso de arreglarlas? Nunca, él destruía no arreglaba.

— ¡Sí Gray-sama! —Insistió la muchacha mirándolo de una forma muy seria y recalcando sus palabras con una gran convicción—. ¡Fue gracias a que usted derrotó los negativos sentimientos de Juvia que Juvia está hoy aquí celebrando y tiene amigos! —Gray sonrió a la maga, era tan inocente…—. ¡Juvia lo ama Gray-sama! —y ahí estaba otra vez. Una mueca de disgusto deformó sus labios y frunció el ceño cansado de esa letanía—. Juvia sabe que a Grey-sama le molesta que Juvia le diga que lo ama —sus palabras salieron en un débil susurro y los ojos de Juvia reflejaron inseguridad y tristeza. Gray estaba sorprendido, no pensaba que ella se diera cuenta de esas cosas, y mucho menos que le afectaran tanto—. Juvia sabe que el corazón de Gray-sama aún está lejos de amarla. ¡Pero Juvia no va a dejar de intentarlo! —Dijo muy convencida la chica—. De momento Juvia está contenta con que Gray-sama la considere su nakama.

— Amigos ¿eh? —Juvia asintió y le sonrió. Bueno, eso estaba bien, de momento podía vivir con eso, y cuando Juvia se cansara de ser sólo amigos… Bueno, ya vería entonces—. Entonces Juvia, si somos amigos… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— Lo que usted quiera Gray-sama —Juvia puso sus cinco sentidos en Gray Fullbuster y en lo que le iba pedir. ¡Seguro que era que su primera hija se llamara Ultear en honor a su maestra! Aunque ella prefería muchos miniGray-samas, pero claro, como él la amaba tanto quería una miniJuvia igual que ella quería…— ¿Uh?

—Llámame Gray —volvió a repetir él—. Todos mis amigos me llaman Gray, y tú eres amiga mía ¿No?

Juvia empezó a temblar de los nervios. ¿Se atrevería ella a llamarlo de una forma tan informal e íntima? Su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. ¡No era momento de acobardarse! Se reprendió mentalmente, era hora de ser valiente y dar un paso más hacia el futuro que tenían en común.

— Si… Si ese es… Si ese es su deseo… Gray.

El alquimista de hielo sonrió y sintió cómo en su pecho se instalaba ese cálido sentimiento, esa amistad especial, que sentía por Juvia siempre que ésta no lo incordiaba o lo acosaba. Un suave pluf encima de sus cabezas llamó su atención y lo que vió lo dejó horrorizado ¿¡Cómo coño había acabado debajo del muérdago con Juvia!?

Bajó la vista y miró lleno de pánico y terror a la chica, rezando para que Acnología, Zeref, la peor sequía del año, un asteroide gigante y Deliora se dirigieran a desintegrar el gremio. Juvia no podía enterarse que estaban debajo de eso. Sin embargo sus deseos no parecían ser escuchados ya que la cabeza de la maga se estaba dirigiendo, como a cámara lenta, hacía arriba. ¡Que Mavis se apiadara de él!

— ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

En un rápido movimiento, el Fullbuster cogió entre sus brazos a Juvia y los separó de la trayectoria del rugido. Con tan buena suerte para Gray que el rugido carbonizó la planta haciendo que Juvia ni la mirara.

— ¡Voy a matarte estúpida flama andante! —sentenció quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lanzándose a la trifulca.

En realidad no quería matarlo, sólo abrazarlo y agradecerle de haberle librado de esa. Lástima que él fuera un hombre y tuviera que mantener su imagen. No os preocupéis por Juvia, aún pasarían días, meses, quizás años, hasta que el objeto de su amor admitiera abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella. Pero ella no lo pasó mal, no, el camino del amor es largo y tortuoso, pero si decides caminarlo al lado de un stripper… Juvia no recordó nada más de esa noche al ver que Gray se quitaba los calzoncillos.

**§¤§**

— ¿No te alegras de estar de vuelta?

Laxus alzó su cabeza de la copa de whiskey que estaba bebiendo y centró su atención en Mirajane. Como siempre la poseedora del Satan Soul estaba deslumbrante. Todas las chicas habían decidido cantar villancicos y se habían vestido como mamás Santa, pero en opinión del Dragon Slayer del trueno, Mira era quién lucía mejor el conjunto.

— El gremio no ha cambiado nada —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un trago de su bebida—. Siguen siendo los mismos estúpidos alborotadores de siempre.

La maga no pudo evitar reír y mirarlo con más intensidad.

— Pero tú sí que has cambiado.

— No soy el único que lo ha hecho

La barman sonrió y enfocó su mirada en Elfman que estaba convertido en una bestia de piedra mientras se enfrentaba a un colérico Metallicana. Lissana no estaba, se había ido hacía cinco minutos a buscar a los miembros de Sabertooth que habían venido a festejar con ellos. No era tonta, sabía que el buen ofrecimiento de su hermana sólo buscaba ver a cierto mago Dragon Slayer admirador de Natsu.

— Gracias —Mirajane alzó la vista y miró sorprendida a Laxus. Sino lo conociera bien hasta juraría que parecía nervioso y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas…—. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi cuando estaba envenenado por lo de Tártaros.

— No hay porqué darlas —contestó la maga poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojándose ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema ahora? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la miraba así?—. Eres mi nakama, yo cuido de todos mis nakamas como ellos han cuidado de mí.

— ¿A todos les traes a escondida whiskey mientras están convalecientes? —Cuestionó él alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente con diversión.

— Lo hice por el bien de Porlyusica —se excusó ella—. Temí que la mataras en algún momento debido a sus restricciones.

— Gracias por hacer esa buena obra, el mundo de los magos te lo agradece infinitamente —Laxus se apartó de la barra dónde estaba apoyado y se acercó a la chica—. ¿A todos tus compañeros les habas por la noche y les animas a que se mejoren pronto?

La chica contuvo la respiración y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Y ella que pensaba que el muy rastrero estaba profundamente dormido… Pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y ella no era de las que daban un paso atrás.

—No.

El Dreyar esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y enterró su mano en el pelo de la demonio.

— Me lo imaginaba.

Y sin añadir nada más se inclinó dispuesto a juntar sus labios. Mirajane se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y esperó el ansiado contacto. Cuando éste sucedió sintió como todo el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir y sólo estaban ellos dos y sus labios encontrándose en un cálido y casto beso. Se separaron lentamente y ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Un suave plof los sacó de su pequeño mundo y alzaron la cabeza para ver una rama de muérdago colgando encima de sus cabezas.

— Vaya —murmuró Laxus mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de diversión—. Parece ser que vamos a tener que volver a besarnos.

Mirajane soltó una carcajada de diversión que fue ahogada cuando sintió como Laxus pasaba su otro brazo por su cintura y tiraba de ella hasta dejarla pegada a su musculoso cuerpo. Mira se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar de su pequeño regalo de Navidad pero algo pasó volando entre ellos y acabó posándose en la cabeza de Laxus.

— Madre mía… —murmuró ella al darse cuenta de lo que tenía el nieto del maestro en la cabeza.

El chico se quitó la prenda de la cabeza y su cara se desfiguró debido a la ira ¡Alguien le había tirado unos putos calzoncillos! Con la mirada intentó averiguar quién lo había hecho y sus orbes azules se detuvieron ante un alquimista de hielo que estaba completamente desnudo.

— ¡Te voy a matar stripper de mierda!

Gray tuvo la rapidez suficiente como para bloquear el ataque de Laxus, lamentablemente para Happy él fue el que lo recibió y provocó que volviera a salir volando.

— ¡Laxus pelea conmigo! —Vociferó Natsu que estaba de pie encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Taurus y estaba estrangulando con sus manos a Sagitarius.

El aludido no respondió el desafió, sino que se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento de hombros y sin dudar se metió en medio de la pelea buscando al único del gremio que hacía magia de hielo.

— Ara ara —se dijo a sí misma Mira con una sonrisa mientras cogía el muérdago entre sus manos—. Al parecer tendremos que dejar los besos para más tarde.

**§¤§**

Erza vivía rodeada de magos estúpidos. Todos ellos leales y queridos amigos, pero el amor no te hace inteligente, y Erza estaba rodeada por los más estúpidos que había en todo el reino de Fiore. Y esos magos estúpidos habían organizado otra de sus batallas campales que habían causado, una vez más, que su hermoso y delicioso pastel de fresas con natas se echara a perder.

Un rugido de rabia empezó a subirle por la garganta y miraba con los ojos brillantes de odio al felino azul que había tenido la desdicha y osadía de aterrizar, y enterrarse, en el maravilloso pastel de tres pisos que le había regalado Mirajane.

— ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis bastardos!? —Gritó Titania a toda esa multitud que estaba peleando mientras se reequipaba—. ¡No sé quién coño ha empezado esta pelea pero yo pienso acabarla!

Enfocó a Natsu con la vista que en ese momento estaba quemando todos los ataques esponjosos que una enfadada Aries, o al menos todo lo enfadada que podría estar Aries, lanzaba hacía él. No es que Erza odiara al Dragon Slayer de fuego, pero a la hora de empezar peleas éste solía tener todos los números.

Apartó a todo el mundo que se interpuso en su camino y cuando llegó al lado de su víctima lo agarró por el cuello y lo miró directamente a la cara.

— ¿¡Por qué coño te estás peleando!?

— ¡El estúpido de Loke me robó el primer beso de Lucy debajo del muérdago! —Chilló un encendido Natsu, un demasiado encendido Natsu para darse cuenta de que su vida pendía de un hilo que estúpidamente acababa de cortar.

— ¡No seas gilipollas aquí no hay ningún muérdago! —chilló encolerizada Erza mandando a volar a Natsu.

Con un suspiro se apartó el pelo de la cara y decidida buscó con la mirada a su siguiente víctima. Y un destello rojizo llamó su atención. Antes de que alguien lo destrozara se acercó a esa planta que había colgando en el techo y la cogió. La examinó de cerca y cuando se dio cuenta de qué era una renovada oleada de ira la sacudió como un terremoto.

— ¡Esto es muérdago mágico!

¡¿Pero a qué estúpido se le había ocurrido poner muérdago mágico en un gremio lleno de idiotas, alborotadores, poderosos y destructivos magos?! Joder, normal que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡El muérdago mágico sólo florecía cuando dos personas enamoradas estaban debajo! Concretamente cuando una mujer enamorada y correspondida por su amor estaba debajo.

Erza se tranquilizó y empezó a pensar cómo demonios había llegado esa planta ahí. No tardó mucho en juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas y descubrir quién era el causante de tal alboroto. Buscó a Jet y a Droy con la mirada y los localizó peleándose con Gajeel por una petrificada Levy. Vale, lo primero lo primero. Localizó, no muy lejos de ella, a Evergreen peleándose con Metallicana, fue hacía allí y sin que la maga lo notara le dio un golpe seco en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Ella era mía Titania! —rugió el dragón de metal mientras perdía su forma humana y se convertía en un gigantesco dragón.

— ¡Ya sé yo de qué forma quieres apoyar a mi hija! —el gremio acabó de destrozarse ante el cambio de Granadine, y ambos dragones perdieron de vista su objetivo para empezar a pelearse entre ellos.

Erza escuchó como Igneel se unía a la batalla pero eso ya no era su problema. Con zancadas largas y decididas se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jet y Droy.

— ¿¡Pero en qué mierda estabais pensando!? —Rugió mientras los separaba de la maga de escritura sólida y los apuntaba con sus espadas.

Ambos magos empezaron a temblar de miedo y sin poderlo evitar se sinceraron.

— ¡Sólo queríamos saber de quién estaba enamorada Levy-chan y si era correspondida!

La pelirroja alzó una ceja sorprendida y miró por el rabillo de su ojo bueno a Levy, que estaba siendo abrazada por Gajeel, sonrojada de la vergüenza. La Scarlet se sonrojó al no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañera, pero aún se sonrojó más ante la mirada molesta de Gajeel y el sonrojo en sus mejillas que indicaba que correspondía los sentimientos de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Inspiró y expiró hondo serenándose y volvió a enfocar su vista en ese par de idiotas.

— ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a tratar así al corazón de una doncella!?

Y Erza les dio una paliza.

**§¤§**

Quién le iba a decir a Erza que la batalla final contra Zeref se iba a llevar a cabo en la ciudad de Magnolia y que como a consecuencia de ésta el gremio iba a quedar, otra vez, completamente destruido. Las cosas que tiene la vida.

Después de derrotar a su enemigo, Erza, algo mal herida, se había dirigido al gremio ya que ahí era dónde estaban resguardados todos los heridos. Estaban demasiado expuestos, eran un blanco fácil.

Entró en el gremio y un fuerte olor a sangre, desinfectante y muerte inundó sus fosas nasales. Las mesas estaban desperdigadas por doquier y un montón de gente estaba corriendo de arriba para abajo, trayendo toallas limpias, quitando vendas llenas de sangre, quitando los cuerpos sin vida de las camillas improvisadas para que nuevo cuerpos heridos pudieran ocuparlas…

— Erza —la voz de Lucy la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Necesito ir dónde está Natsu, he descubierto cómo derrotar a Zeref.

Erza asintió pero una explosión demasiado cerca de dónde estaban hizo que cayera al suelo y perdiera la espada de la mano.

— ¡Van a disparar al gremio! —Chilló Warren mientras entraba corriendo—. ¡Rápido todos salgan de aquí!

No podía permitirlo, había demasiada gente ahí dentro. No les daría tiempo de sacar a todos los heridos. Había demasiados… Juntando la poca fuerza que le quedaba se reequipó con su armadura más poderosa. Sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad y que si tenía éxito se quedaría sin magia, pero haría todo lo que hiciera falta para defender a sus amigos.

—Lucy —le habló a su amiga rubia—. Voy a quedarme y a detener ese ataque. Vas a tener que ir sola a buscar a Natsu —Lucy asintió decidida mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Date prisa.

— No os fallaré —dijo la rubia mirándola decidida.

— Yo te abriré paso —Jellal apareció de la nada y se dirigió a Lucy—. Te protegeré hasta que llegues donde está Natsu.

— Gracias —murmuró Lucy profundamente agradecida.

— Scarlet —la interpelada miró a su amigo de la infancia con el corazón en un puño—. Ni se te ocurra dejar que te maten.

Erza sonrió y sin poderse controlar eliminó la distancia que la separaba de Jellal y lo besó. Él le correspondió el beso y sus lenguas se encontraron en una feroz batalla luchando por la vida. Se separaron con la respiración algo irregular y Erza se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.

— No te perdonaré sino vuelves a mi lado —le dijo antes de que partiera con Lucy.

Con los dedos temblorosos se tocó los labios y no pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa. Iba a vivir, iba a vivir y a protegerlos a todos. Miró hacía arriba llena de felicidad y lo que vió la dejó asombrada, ahí arriba casi como por arte de magia había una rama de muérdago colgando encima de su cabeza. No pudo evitar reír y sentir como renovadas fuerzas invadían su ser.

— Voy a matar a esos dos gilipollas —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La que habían liado sin querer ese par.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues eso que muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado ^^ Debo decir que no estaba muy segura de como acabarlo, sólo sabía que Jellal y Erza lo cerrarían, así que es posible que el final haya quedado algo forzado, mil perdones.<strong>_

_**¡Paz y amor! :)**_


End file.
